A Certain Prostitute's Love
by some-asshole-just-likes-cake
Summary: She never wanted this, but she needed it. It was either selling her body to stinking men or dying of starvation, at least as a prostitute life could somehow get better, hard to believe, but still possible. At least that's what she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! The story will be around 25-30 chapters long. Don't worry though, the chapters won't be 9,000 words long, they shouldn't be longer than 2,000 maybe 3,000 words so yay for us! For the people who are coming here from For What It's Worth; I am writing the sequel but since it's plot is way too complicated I'm going to need some time to think the whole story though. While I'm at it, I'd be writing this fanfiction just so I don't get lazy at writing. Sorry guys, this is the only long A/N and I need to say the following before you start reading:**

**1- There's many chapters which contain abuse as well as rape, I will put a TW in the chapters that contain it, but still be cautious.**

**2- This story will be update once a week ONLY. I will upload more than one chapter at once(around three), so don't think that you'd have to wait a whole week just to read one chapter and end up losing interest in the story.**

**3- I'm in desperate need for a beta who is willing to edit each chapter every week until the story is completed. PM me if you wish to do it.**

**4- This story is based off a song. **

**5- I don't own Frozen (Kinda need to have this.)**

**6- Review/follow/favorite;)**

**7- Enjoy the story and I hope you all stay with me to the end.**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole.**

* * *

><p>She never wanted this, but she needed it. With nobody else to turn to after her alcoholic mother kicked out of the house for being "nothing but a burden" its not like she had much of a choice. It was either selling her body to stinking men or dying of starvation, at least as a prostitute life could somehow get better, hard to believe, but still possible. She would work until she had enough money to buy herself a one way ticket out of the desert she was being held captive in, and life would begin to treat her kindly.<p>

Or at least that's what she thought.

Having worked seven years in the same place, it wasn't as hard to wake up each day. Even though she had the money she needed, she had built a life around turning tricks. She had lost all hope of one day going to college and then law school and then becoming a lawyer. She used to dream that as soon as she turned 18 she would flee from this shithole called "home", but everyday it was becoming harder and harder to dream and easier and easier to shut her brain down whenever a man laid himself on top of her.

Being a prostitute is not hard once you look past the diseases, the abuse, the drugs, the humiliation and the constant pain. Technically you're all alone in this life. You don't have friends as a prostitute and the ones who seem to understand you usually end up leaving.

But it's not _that_ hard if you really think about it.

In order to be in this business, she, everybody needs to follow three simple rules:

Rule number 1- Half of the profit goes to the pimp, or the "house" you are in, no excuses.

Rule number 2- You can only say no to a client if it's a matter of life or death, if the pimp found out you passed up a job he would usually punish you.

Rule number 3- You are responsible for your own expenses, meaning you must buy your own food, water, clothes, make-up and yes, condoms. Of course many ladies would disregard this rule because sometimes a "fetus," or the girls who are beginners in this job, wouldn't make enough money and some of them would go days without a single drop of water or even a piece of bread.

Elsa was no exception.

When she was a "fetus" she was only 14 years old. Back then she had acne, her boobs were just beginning to form, her hair was short and unhealthy, and her mind was still pure and innocent. The first time a man "bought" her, she couldn't move for a week. Feeling the man's penis tearing through her virgin insides was something she would never forget.

Seven years ago Elsa walked into a place called "Oaken's trading post and sauna." She knew it was a place where women sold themselves. She also knew that getting in this business could be dangerous and life-threatening, but she didn't care; her stomach was grumbling and her legs couldn't afford to walk an inch more, having walked from a small trailer park on the city limits to the middle of the city, around 10-15 miles. As soon as Delilah saw her stumble through the door, she ran to her side.

Delilah was the place's most admired prostitute; she was in her early 30's and rumor has it she slept with the mayor on his wedding day. While she wasn't the prettiest of them all, her physique was certainly striking, making men, as well as a few women, turn their heads and thirst after her.

The lady went up to Elsa and snapped her fingers at the waitress who was currently bending over a 60-year old guy to pick up a few dollars he had "accidentally" dropped. The waitress, a young looking brunette, probably in her early twenties, looked around until she found where the noise was coming from and her eyes widened at the sight of Elsa. She walked up to them, earning a loud "Hey!" from the man she was dancing on, as well as a few whistles and dollars thrown here and there.

"What happened Del?" asked the waitress in a heavy, yet deliciously sexy Southern accent as she bend down to look at Elsa, sympathy as well as worry filling her features.

"She came stumbling through the door, probably hasn't eaten in days, is there any food left in the back?" asked Del to the brunette waitress who nodded and awkwardly jogged in her 5-inch-heels behind a pair of double doors hidden behind dark-red curtains.

Del turned to the blonde and sighed.

"What's your name honey?"

Elsa's eyes felt heavy and her head was dizzy from dehydration but she still managed to spit out her name.

"Elsa," repeated Del, "that's a very pretty name." The lady smiled at the blonde and the girl managed to smile back, quickly turning into a frown as the lady brushed Elsa's pale locks behind her ear and began to eye her up and down. The two girls turned their heads as they saw the same waitress jogging up to them, a water bottle in one hand and a poorly done sandwich, as well as half an orange, on a plate, in the other hand. Del reached forward and opened the water as fast as she could, giving it to Elsa and looking at the girl as she drank the liquid in a matter of seconds.

"Hold it there sweetbuns, you'll get a tummy ach-" Del stopped talking as the pretty waitress place the plate into Elsa's hands. The blonde devoured it's content in no less than a minute, her face lighting up as the bittersweet juice of the orange made it's way past her lips.

"Take her to the back Jen, and make sure she's well fed and dressed. We are in the middle of winter and her pajamas won't do it."

Jen nodded and placed an arm around Elsa's shoulders as they began to walk. The blonde turned her head and looked at Del as she smiled faintly.

"Thank you," mouthed Elsa wondering why Del's eyes looked so depressed as the lady brought her hand up to her left eye.

_Is she crying?_ Thought Elsa as she was lead through the double doors, not knowing that she had just walked into her own damnation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**TW- sexual abuse**

* * *

><p>"Come on little girl, don't be afraid I won't hurt you," the man grunted as he took a hold on Elsa's slim arm and placed it on the growing bulge inside his pants, teaching the girl just how and where to touch him, forcing a low moan out of the man as he showed the girl how to unzip his pants and just what to do with her mouth.<p>

"Please don't," whispered the blonde as she was being thrown back onto the bed, the man spreading her legs and placing his head between her thighs. She felt his warm tongue all over her inner thigh, the warmest and wetness forcing a moan out of the girl.

"The little girl likes that doesn't she?" The man was completely naked, his muscular arms lifting Elsa up and placing her delicate opening on top of his penis.

"Now, this won't hurt one," the man took a hold of Elsa's hips and slowly slipped his large, thick penis into the girl's wet opening, causing a loud cry from the girl, "it won't hurt one bit."

"Pl-please s-stop!"

The man was thrusting his hips deeper against the girl's, grunting and moaning as he forced Elsa to go fast. His harsh hands took a firm grip on the girl's bare breasts and pinched hardly, bruising the girl as he pulled on Elsa's erected nipple causing the girl to scream and cry.

The man moaned loudly as he reached his climax, exploding and filling Elsa with his warm sperm. He quickly pulled out of the girl and brought her hand down on him, thrusting his hips into Elsa's mouth, causing the girl to gag and fight back as the warm liquid made it' way down her throat, the taste making her want to throw up. The man kept thrusting his hips harder and faster into Elsa's throat as the girl fought back tears.

When the man finished, Elsa was laying on the bed, her naked figured looked broken and defenseless as the man grabbed his wallet from the jeans laying on the floor and took two twenties out, throwing them on the floor as a smirk formed on his face.

"You were a nice piece of meat," the man said as he hopped into his pants. As he made his way out the door he heard tiny sniffles coming from the girl behind him causing him to laugh sadisticly, "Slut," he called over his shoulder as little 14-year-old Elsa cried softly into her pillow, blood and semen covering her sheets as the smell of sex clung in the air. She brought her legs to her chest and rested her head against her knees, her hair stuck to the side of the face as her cries began to turn into sobs, getting louder and louder with each breath intake.

Louder and louder and louder.

Sweat.

The smell of sweat and semen tattooed to Elsa's skin.

Her innocence taken away in a heartbeat.

Sweat.

_Elsa._

_Elsa._

_Elsa!_

The girl gasped as she was shot up awake, her hair pasted onto her face by the long streaks of sweat coming from her all over her body.

"W-what happened?" asked the girl startled as the other girls looked at her. Oaken's place was large enough to fit a few beds separated by curtains which were used by the girls to sleep in and do their "business."

"I d-don't know!" said Jen in her Southern accent, "You jus' began mumble in your sleep and we just shrugged it off," Elsa looked around as the rest of the girls nodded, "but then you began to scream 'stop it! Please!' and we all thought something was happening and when we opened your curtain you just broke out into sobs. I tried shaking you awake, but you began to fight in your sleep so we have just waited until you woke up."

Shame washed over Elsa as she looked at all the faces looking worriedly at her. She couldn't keep her mind off the dream, for it looked so vivid, as if she was living that memory over again. Elsa could swear that she felt the pain in her insides as she did that day. She could practically taste the man on her lips as she talked.

"It was just a nightmare Jen. I-I'm fin-"

"What is going on here girls! It's four in the morning! Go back to bed! Go on sweet-cheeks, you too doll," a few girls gasped as they were being pushed out of the way by the woman. As she laid her eyes on Elsa her mouth opened, obviously trying to say something that wouldn't come out. She cleared her throat and looked at the rest of the girls. "There's nothing to see here ladies, go on to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow! Remember that on weekends we are open for service all day so get as much sleep as you can!" The crowd began to die down, Jen as well as the other ladies went to bed, and Elsa was glad as fresh air filled her nostrils. Something that hardly happened since she was always surrounded by either men or the girls themselves.

Del breathed in slowly and then sat at the edge of Elsa's bed.

"Nightmares again sweet-cheeks?"

The blonde beauty nodded and the older lady sighed.

"I thought they had stopped Elsy. Is it still the one of your first...umm..." Del didn't know how to finish her sentence, being a delicate subject since Elsa was a virgin when she sold herself for the first time. The lady didn't know if she was supposed to call it a "business" or say "your first time" or anything for that matter, Elsa however, understood what she meant and looked away as she nodded. Clearly embarrassed for such childish behavior.

"It's alright to confess it sweetpie. Even I get nightmares about past tricks that ended horribly wrong."

Elsa had heard these tales before. Del is one for choosing the harshest of clients for she's the most experienced one, but even the masters fall to false judgment. One time a man beat Del up horribly bad that the woman could hardly eat for a good two-maybe three weeks. The worse part about that, according to Del, was that she didn't get paid. Another story, told to Elsa by Jen, was that one client had asked Del and Jen to have a threesome with him, the man offering a good amount of money which was hard to say no to. While they were at it, the man tied the women to the bed, the man offering more money for "kinky sex" to which the women agreed to, what they didn't agreed to however, was the knife the man had taken out of his pocket which he used to cut the girls on multiple places and even penetrating them with it, causing irreversible damage and even leaving Jen infertile, not that she wanted any kids, but she wasn't planning on dying as a prostitute and forming a family didn't sound like a bad idea. Anyways, Elsa nodded anyways as Del retold these stories, her voice cracking here and there as the stories got darker and darker. The two women were so into each other's stories, Elsa explaining her nightmare and Del explaining hers in shocking detail, as if they had happened that same week, that they didn't realized the clock was still ticking. By the time they were done, it was almost six in the morning, a few hours before the girls were supposed to get up and get ready for the customers that liked their meat fresh in the morning.

"We shuld get some more hours of sleep," suggested Del as she yawned. Elsa nodded and smiled as the older lady reached forward, giving Elsa's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she got up.

"See you in the morning doll," said Del as she walked back to her bed.

"See you Del," called Elsa as she laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes just the slightest before pictures of the incident flashed before her eyes.

_Sleep will not come easily_, thought the girl as she brought the blankets up to her chin, closing her eyes and hoping, wishing, praying that she could just black out for a few hours, go into dreamless slumber, just for tonight.

She wished she could close her eyes and never wake up, but she knew this was a silly thought. People don't die just because you wish on it, right? You can't force your brain to shut itself down forever just by telling it to do so, right? You can't end all the suffering just by pretending it doesn't exist, right?

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Elsa was shook awake by Giselle, one of the newest ladies to the job. She wasn't a fetus, but she was close to it.<p>

"Wake up Elsa! It's past ten and we need to clean."

The blonde opened her eyes and looked up so that she was looking at the girl who smiled and then walked away, happy that Elsa didn't put up much of a fight waking up. The blonde stretched as a loud yawn escaped her lips, her eyes feeling heavy since she slept no more than two hours before the nightmares forced her awake.

"Time for the morning line up," said a girl as she pushed through the double doors. Elsa recognized that voice since it belonged to Punz, her only, if, friend. Punz had joined the "club" a year after Elsa so Del gave the blonde the task to show the slim brunette around. The girl was quite a man-magnet, leading one man after another behind the doubled doors and into her own "business space." Elsa could tell that Punz somehow liked this job (If you could call it that) since the brunette always had a smile planted on her face from when the day started to the moment she laid down to sleep, and even then, Punz would sigh contently as she drifted off into slumber.

"Damnit Punz ! It's like, midnight!" yelled, what sounded like, Meg.

"Shut your pipehole Megara!"

"Don't call me Megara!"

Del came bursting from behind Punz, a broom in one hand and a mop in the other.

"You," she threw the broom at the brunette who had been arguing with Megara, "Go clean the restrooms. They're filthier than your vagina." Laughs erupted through the room as Punz turned as red as the curtains adorning the double doors. "And you," she pointed at Megara, a smirk forming in her face as she handed the girl the mop, "go help her." The girl puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Buh-bye Meg-ara!" called Ariel, a redhead beauty who joined the girls a couple months back. The girls broke out into laughter once again as Megara tried to argue back, only to hit the closed double doors and causing the mop in her hand to push against her body, sending to the floor as she struggled for air.

"My-name is-...Meg!"

"Whatever you say sweetbuns, now get up, get up, we are opening in an hour."

"WHAT?!" Yelled the girls in unison, startling Del as they all hurried out of their beds, heading towards the showers in the back of the building. Elsa, however, stayed behind, doing her bed and picking up after the girls.

"They're so helpful aren't they," said Del as she made eye contact with Elsa who nodded. "I just can't believe how dirty this place is!" Said the woman as she threw the doors open. Elsa peeked from behind her and her eyes widened. There was not a single spot of dirt to be seen, Del however, seemed horrified by the look of the place.

"Umm...Del...It's not dirty at all..."

"I know! But it will be as soon as those doors open and we better be prepared so get going! Help me fix the chairs and...umm Elsa?"

The blonde looked up and raised her eyebrows as she saw the older lady furrowing her eyebrows, something she hardly did, Del said that it gave her wrinkles and for something so close to forty, she looked stunning.

"I think you should take today off. I don't think it's healthy for you to keep wor-"

"NO!" interrupted Elsa, her heart skipping beats as she tried to apologize for her sudden outburst, "I mean, I can't take a day off. I need the money Del!" and she did. If she decided to leave, looking for a better life, she would need a good amount of money, something she didn't have. Yeah, she had a few grands secured under her belt, but a few grands weren't going to support her expenses for more than a few months, and finding job is a hard thing to do when you didn't finish school so skipping one day of work was something she couldn't afford. As she explained this to Del, she saw how the woman's face became more and more worried, all of her features showing nothing but concern as she thought about the scene Elsa had caused last night.

"OK Elsy, I'll let you work but if, for some reason, you're not feeling well and feel like you should stop and rest, don't hesitate. I don't want you to have nightmares tonight either," the woman laughed, "my girls need to rest."

Elsa nodded and then began to awkwardly walk back into the room behind the double doors.

"I need to go get ready," she called over her shoulder, a sudden goosebumps taking over her body as she thought of what was coming in a few hours. The place was a bar/restaurant in the morning. The men got a little touchy with the waitresses and so they had to be ready, all of them, because the men would also want to "buy" a waitress and there needed to be someone available to replace her. The other girls who weren't turning tricks or being waitresses usually brought the entertainment to the table, literally. They would offer lap dances while the client drank or ate, depending on what the man, or woman wanted. Other girls would also be bartenders, dancers, singers and even counselors. Yes, some men only went there because "they needed somebody to talk to." There were a few women who were specialist on this, they knew how to treat this type of people and how to make them feel better their own way. Of course, there was always the "creepy guy" who wanted to take very single girl behind the double doors but, when the boss wasn't looking, they would shrug him off.

Everyday the girls would rotate jobs, and today was Elsa's turn to be the bartender, something she somewhat liked since the men hardly touched her. All she needed to do was softly touch their hand as she handed the drinks, bend low so that the men could see her cleavage, smile all the time, and do a good job at mixing the drinks. It wasn't a bad job actually, but it was somehow filthy nonetheless, giving the blonde a sudden filling of dreadfulness as she realized, for the millionth time, that this job was no different than any of the ones she had done before.

"I hope the day ends soon," she thought as she grabbed her towel, waiting for the line to die down so she could shower and get ready for the hell that was awaiting her.

* * *

><p>"So," said Ariel as she sat in front of her mirror, fixing her eye shadow, "What do you think of the fetus?"<p>

"Melody?" asked Cindy as she looked over Ariel's shoulder, trying to put a pearl earring on, "I think she's pretty."

"Me too," said Tink, the shortest of the girls, as she fixed her bun, "There's a vibe about her that seems to attract clients and she seems to be getting used to the attention, as well as the dicks!" she laughed, causing the girls to chuckle slightly.

"It's not like she has a choice Tink, but really, when _I _was a fetus I was drop dead scared of even being looked at by a man, they used to gross me out," said Ariel as she grabbed a brush and began to untangle her long, red locks.

"And now they don't?" asked Cindy. Her "hooker name" was Cinderella, for some reason, but everybody called her Cindy.

"Of course they do, dumb bitch, but I need the money so who cares if they gross me out? As long as they have the cash I'd do a damn crippled homeless."

Tink seemed to find this extremely hilarious, earning curious looks from the girls.

"How is a homeless going to have money Ariel? They are _home_less because they don't have _cash_ to pay a house."

At that moment more girls began to join them as they came out of the showers, between them Melody. As these girls came out of the steamy room, more girls walked in.

"Hey ladies!" said Jen as she wrapped herself in a towel, "Are y'all ready?"

"Honey, we work naked, we could just walk out like this and say we are ready," said Esmeralda. Her beautiful dark skin as well as olive eyes seemed to be the perfect target for dark skinned clients, "donkeys" as the girls called them. Actually, Esmeralda began to call them that, claiming that their penises were "bigger than a donkey." The nickname quickly spread and it became the official word for dark skinned men.

All the girls nodded their heads and chuckled in agreement as they turned to their assigned beds, reaching into their drawers and pulling out underwear, dresses, make-up, etc.

In that moment Del, as well as Meg and Punz burst through the double doors, holding something, someone up. All the girls turned towards the door as they hit the walls with such force, causing a few of them to shriek in fear.

"You!" Del pointed at Esmeralda, "Go get this girl something to eat!"

The group of girls who had gotten in the shower came out, startled as they heard Del's loud voice.

Elsa walked forward, her towel still wrapped around her since she was one of the last girls to come out. The blonde broke through the crow and her eyes settled girl's face, bruises and cuts adorned her body. The strange girl's green eyes were going crazy as she looked all around her. Finally, her eyes settled on Elsa. The blonde walked forward once again and touched the girl's face, causing her to flinch. The girl had strawberry-blonde hair and pale skin, much like Elsa's, as well as freckles covering half of her face. The freckles were still visible even under the bruises and Elsa couldn't help but stare.

"I'll take her," she said to Del who hesitated at first before letting go of the girl who very weakly began to walk.

"It's OK. You'll be OK. Tell me your name."

The girl looked at Elsa who looked back, holding her towel with one hand and wrapping her other arm around the strange girl's shoulders, helping her keep her balance.

"I'm A-Anna..." said the girl faintly as she was lead to Elsa's bed.

The blonde sighed a little as she repeated the girl's name in her mind a couple of times.

"It's OK Anna," said Elsa as she sat the girl down on the softness of her mattress and smiled, "I got you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you guys for the awesome follows, favorites and reviews! I wanted to wait until Saturday, but I wanted to get this out. I will edit it tomorrow so sorry for the errors.**

**With love, **

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

><p>"I know she's just a fetus, but it's been a week and she still hasn't talked to anyone but Elsa! That's ridiculous!"<p>

"She'll come around Kristoff. Just give her time OK? Remember when Ariel first joined? She didn't talk for a month! At least Anna told us her name."

"She told Elsa, Del. Not us."

"Whatever," the lady got up and turned towards the door. As she placed her hand on the handle she heard the man talk behind her.

"If you can't get her to talk, at least have Elsa get close to her OK? That girl needs someone to trust, understood?"

Del nodded and walked out the door, rolling her eyes and chuckling lightly as she walked down the hall and pushed through the double doors.

"OK girls get up, get up! It's eleven o'clock and you all look like drunk hookers!"

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed loudly as she shook Anna awake.<p>

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." the blonde heard the redhead groan and smiled. "We need to get up. I'm still not done showing you around."

All this week was spent by Elsa telling Anna everything that was there to know. From their working hours to when they eat, everything was covered, except for the jobs and the way they rotate. Elsa left this for the end because it's the most complicated thing, and Anna didn't seem to be coping with in a place such as this.

Anna sat up, her bedhead causing Elsa so chuckle, which the blonde quickly covered with her hand and by coughing.

"I-Umm..." the blonde looked at all the impossible directions Anna's hair was sticking out on and her face began to turn red as she held her breath in. The redhead was half-conscious when she woke up so as she tried to put her elbow against her knee, it slipped and she went face first onto the floor.

"WHO IS IT?!" she yelled as she sat up, rubbing her chin and staring at Elsa who couldn't hold in the laugh. The blonde erupted into soundless laughter, her eyes filling with tears and her nose crunched up.

Anna's eyes fell then, her face dropping as she took in her surroundings. Elsa stopped laughing at this, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at the girl who brought her arms around her.

"Anna, y-you still need to tell me why you're here an-"

The redhead shook her head and stood up, covering her face with a pillow as she brought her legs up to her chest. This action caused the blonde to sigh and look down at her hands.

"I still need to show you the rest of the jobs you can do here, but before we do that, how about we talk a little about ourselves?"

The redhead slowly brought the pillow down and stared at Elsa, cocking her head to the side as she took in the offer, slowly nodding and faintly smiling.

"Alright," Elsa cleared her throat and looked at Anna as the redhead looked back at her, "my name is Elsa."

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "I know that," she said in a scratchy voice as she brought her arms up and tried to untangle her hair with her delicate hands.

"Right, OK, so that doesn't count. Umm..." Elsa face lit up as she thought of a good thing that could start a conversation, "I am this place's main bartender."

Anna cocked her head, clearly not knowing what a bartender was.

"A bartender is the person who mixes the drinks in the bar."

The redhead nodded and crossed her legs, setting the pillow on the space between her feet and her thigh as she rested her elbows on it.

"I am a high school senior..." said Anna slowly, her voice just above a whisper. She turned to see Elsa and her eyes glazed over as she tried to hold back her emotions, something Elsa had told her to do the second day she arrived. "I came here from Texas, I took buses and got rides from strangers who would touch me a-and ask me to do stuff in order to bring me here, to California..." The girl wiped her eyes and then closed them, breathing in slowly as she brought her hair over her shoulders. "I can't remember how I came here, I just remember falling asleep on a trucker's backseat and then being thrown out."

Elsa remembered this. That night, when Del brought Anna in, the girl had a bump on the back of her head, the back of her shirt was slightly stained with what seemed to be blood.

"Anyways, now I am here and I need money and Del said I had the face and the body to be a...a..."

"A prostitute," finished Elsa for her, the word causing Anna to flinch slightly.

"Yeah...The funny thing is, I used to swear that I was never, under any circumstance, turn tricks. Not only did I find it dirty, but I-I used to think that it was the lowest- lowest way of gaining money."

The blonde reached forward to touch the girl's hand, to show her that she wasn't alone, but as Elsa's pale skin touched Anna's, the redhead flinched and pulled away earning a small gasp from Elsa.

"Pl-please don't..." said Anna weakly as she looked down.

Elsa brought her hand up to her chest and kept it there as she talked.

"D-do you have any...d-dreams?" Elsa mentally kicked herself for such naive question. Of course the girl had dreams, who doesn't?

Anna chuckled lightly and looked at the window covered by dark-red curtains.

"You might think this is cliché and dumb, but I have always wanted to visit the ocean."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"You've never been to the ocean?" the redhead shook her head no and turned to Elsa, "Not even the beach?" Once again, the girl shook her head no. "That's unbelie- here!" The blonde stood up and brought her hand forward wanting to pull the girl up, but then she remembered what the girl had said and pulled back, slowly signaling for Anna to follow her to her bed.

"Here, I have this really pretty post-card that I got when I went to-" the girl opened her bottom drawer and took a small box out. Inside the box was a variety of items, from small necklaces to big, crunched up letters, "-From when I went to Florida with my dad when I was eight. This was the only thing in my pockets when I came into this place so it's pretty special to me, but since you haven't seen the ocean, I'd like you to have it." she extended her arm and Anna's eyes widened, "I ca-can't keep this! It-it's yo-" the girl shut up as Elsa pressed the post-card against her chest.

"Please take it, at least then you can see the way it looks under the sun."

Anna took the post-card between her fingers and stared at it in awe. The way the sun reflected over the water, the horizon that made it seem as if the water was endless, the breath taking sparkling of the water, it was all so beautiful.

"It's prettier in person," said Elsa, earning a soft sigh from Anna.

"I want to go here..." said the redhead as she brought the picture closer to here face, looking at each small detail conserved withing the post-card.

"Hey," said Elsa, earning the girl's full attention, "If you want, we can get some money and go there."

The girl's face lit up as she began to jump up and down. "Really?! We can go here?!" The redhead pointed at the middle of the picture and literally pressed it against Elsa's nose, earning a small chuckle from the girl.

"Yes Anna, we will go there, I promise."

The redhead shrieked and turned around as she ran to her bed. She put the picture inside her own drawer and went up to Elsa once again.

"OK, show me around!"

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized the girl's delicate body was going to be sold in a few hours.

"Hey, you seem to be pretty excited about learning the different jobs..." said the blonde sadly, making the redhead's face to fall as she also realized where she was and what she was.

"I'm excited about the o-ocean not t-this..."

Elsa looked at the girl and sadly smiled.

"Let's go then, we need to get you ready for tonight."

Anna's eyes widened, "tonight?"

The blonde turned to face the redhead, "Yeah, tonight you start working."

"B-b-but I... Does it go by fast?"

"Does what go by fast?"

"When a man lays on you...is it fast?"

Elsa stopped for a moment, trying to find a good answer to give the girl, an answer that wouldn't frightened her.

She couldn't come up with anything.

Saying that it didn't take long was a lie, saying that it was slow, painful, frightening, was the truth and she had to tell this girl the truth.

"Anna, this job is horrible. It hurts, the men abuse you, you can't say no...it is not fast...sometimes they take their time torturing you by making you kiss their drunk mouths, they make you touch them in dirty places and you have to do it, there is no way around it! They want to feel you up and touch you all around and you have to let them!" Elsa looked at the redhead's horrified expression, she knew Elsa was right, she knew she was going to need to do this. "Anna, I now it's hard, but this what you have to do to survive, this is what _I_ have done to survive."

Goose bumps took over Elsa as she closed her eyes, wanting to make this end. She couldn't take it anymore, nor could she watch Anna going through the same pain she went through, but as she opened her eyes and saw Anna's face beginning to transform from being afraid to gaining courage and determination.

Anna finally understood that this job is not about loving, this job is not about enjoying yourself, this job is about surviving and making money.

That's all a prostitute's life is.

That's all her life would have to be from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I don't own Frozen or any other Disney characters._

**A/N This is before the events of chapter 4, directly after Anna arrives in Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna and the days after. (Each line break is one day)**

* * *

><p>"You!" Del pointed at Esmeralda, "Go get this girl something to eat!"<p>

The group of girls who had gotten in the shower came out, startled as they heard Del's loud voice.

Elsa walked forward, her towel still wrapped around her since she was one of the last girls to come out. The blonde broke through the crowd and her eyes settled on the girl's face, bruises and cuts adorned her body. The strange girl's green eyes were going crazy as she looked all around her. Finally, her eyes settled on Elsa. The blonde walked forward once again and touched the girl's face, causing her to flinch. The girl had strawberry-blonde hair and pale skin, much like Elsa's, as well as freckles covering half of her face. The freckles were still visible even under the bruises and Elsa couldn't help but stare.

"I'll take her," she said to Del who hesitated at first before letting go of the girl who very weakly began to walk.

"It's OK. You'll be OK. Tell me your name."

The girl looked at Elsa who looked back, holding her towel with one hand and wrapping her other arm around the strange girl's shoulders, helping her keep her balance.

"I'm A-Anna..." said the girl faintly as she was lead to Elsa's bed.

The blonde sighed a little as she repeated the girl's name in her mind a couple of times.

"It's OK Anna," said Elsa as she sat the girl down on the softness of her mattress she said, "I got you."

"Here's the food!" said Esmeralda as she ran up to the couple and practically threw the plate against Elsa's hand. The blonde settled the plate besides Anna, looking at the girl wonderingly as she shrugged off the food and laid down on the bed, bringing her legs up to her chest as she did so. Elsa looked up at Esmeralda who was still holding a bottle of water.

_Is she OK?_ Mouthed the dark-skinned girl earning a shrug from the blonde. Esmeralda pointed backwards to where the crowd was staring at them wide-eyed.

"Move on girls, go get ready move, move, move!" yelled Del over the commotion. The lady made eye contact with Elsa, her eyes expressing concern as well as anxiety as she went to get ready herself. Elsa sighed and looked down at the redhead beauty who had fallen into slumber. The girl somehow looked depressed even as she slept and Elsa wasted no time in going to the restroom, filling up a bowl and reaching for a soft cloth from her drawer. She damped the cloth into the warm water and pressed it against the redhead's injured cheek. Anna flinched in her sleep at the pain shooting through her face as Elsa softly cleaned the girl up. By the time the girl's face was blood and dirt free, Elsa could really admire her beauty. Anna's skin was as white as Elsa's, her cheeks as well as her nose were covered in hundreds of little dots. There were multiple slashes covering her delicate face as well as a long cut under her lower lip. Elsa's eyes wondered all over the girl's face, she had never been with a girl, or even liked one, but this girl somehow seemed different.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Elsa jumped and nearly dropped the bowl of water as Del's voice rang behind her.

"Yeah, what do you think happened?" asked the blond as she tried to keep her breathing steady, still shaken up a bit by Del's sudden apparition.

"Don't know," said the lady as she sat by Anna's legs, "Meg is the one who heard the loud thump when she was mopping. She went outside and dragged the girl inside. She said she was unconscious but when I arrived she was awake, but really weak, she couldn't get up." Del looked down at Anna and then got up. She walked over to the other side of the bed and began to take the redhead's clothes off.

"W-what are you-" the blonde looked away, somehow embarrassed to see this girl getting undressed. She was used to seeing women bare bodies as they showered, but this particular occasion seemed to leave her breathless.

"We can't have her sleeping in this clothes, they're filthy and thorn." Del pulled Anna's shirt over the girl's head and threw it to the floor before turning to Elsa. "Elsy, come take the rest of the clothes off while I go get some of mine for her. I'm sure they'd fit." As the lady left she turned to Elsa and chuckled as she saw the blonde's troubled expression as she reached to unbutton the redhead's pants. "Elsa?" The girl looked up and Del smirked, "Make sure to wash her as well. Nothing fancy, just a cloth and water OK?" Elsa's face turned scarlet as she nodded and pulled Anna's pants down, reaching for the bowl of water and cleaning the girl's back just like Del said. After Elsa had properly cleaned the girl's cuts, she walked over to the end of the bed and removed Anna's shoes, placing on the floor and fully removing the girl's pants. At that moment Del came back with a pair of sweatpants and a small, revealing tank top.

"What a cute little piece of cake she is, I'm sure men will be all over here when she starts wor-"

"What?!" asked Elsa, her eyes widening as she took in what Del had planned for the girl.

_She isn't even healthy and this lady is already planning on selling her? Who does she think she is? Who gave her the right to decide this girl's future? She's nothing more than us, yeah, she has more years working like this but that doesn't make her any more important!_

"You can't say that she'll turn tricks as soon as she wakes up! That's her decision to make!" said Elsa, taken aback by the harshness in which her words were coming out. Del seemed surprised as well, for her mouth opened and closed multiple times before she spoke.

"She _will_ tu-turn tricks, why else would she be here?" the older lady threw the shirt at Elsa as she lifted Anna's legs up, sliding the sweatpants in easily. "Wow, she's such a heavy sleeper isn't she? She hasn't even moved and we have been moving her around a lot." The lady laughed and brought her hands down to her hips, swinging her head back and making her hair fly back behind her neck. "Anyways, tell me when she wakes up so you can show her around alright? You were the first one she talked to so seems fitting you show her around."

Elsa nodded and went back to putting the shirt over the redhead's head, lifting her up just the slightest to slide the shirt past her hips. The blonde looked up as Del walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze as she talked.

"You can be late for work today, we can get another person to attend the bar."

Elsa shot up. A day without working could be translated into losing at least $200, something she couldn't afford if she was planning on leaving.

"I ca-"

Del raised her hand, silencing the girl as she smiled.

"I know it mean that you might lose money, but this girl needs to see a familiar face when she wakes up. Don't worry." At Elsa's troubled look Del sighed, "Look, I'll give you half of my profit if that makes you feel be-"

"No. I'll take care of her, it's fine. Just, keep your money, I know what you do to gain it and...I couldn't possibly take it!" Elsa sat down once again and placed the bowl she was using to clean Anna up on the floor. Del chuckled slightly and walked to her bed, disappearing from Elsa's sight as she did so.

"OK now, to stare at you," thought Elsa as she looked at Anna. It could have been the blonde's imagination, but she could swear she saw the corner of the redhead's lips twitch into a small smile.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up only to find Anna gone, an envelope resting by her side. She looked around and saw all of the ladies sleeping.<p>

"What time is it?" she thought as she stood up, tripping over the bowl she had set besides her and landing butt-first on the floor with a loud cry.

Nobody woke up.

"Jeez, thanks guys..." she said quietly as she picked herself up, "I could have broken my neck and you guys wouldn't-"

"Are you OK?"

Elsa looked up and fell back once again as strong turquoise eyes looked at her.

"Oh dear God!" the girl reached forward, or at least tried to since she cringed and she brought her hands to her hips, breathing heavily at the pain that shot through her entire body.

"I'm fine, I just-" Elsa took a hold of the blankets on the bed and pulled on them, helping herself up and sitting down on the edge, "I wasn't expecting anybody to actually be awake." Elsa laughed awkwardly and then looked at her hands as the redhead sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you. I just went to the restroom an- Hey, were you the one to change me?"

Elsa seemed confused for a while.

"I didn't change anything. I changed the bed sheets yesterday bu-" she looked at the girl and realization struck her. "Oh your clothes! Yeah, Del gave you some of her clothes and I changed you."

Anna nodded, clearly not knowing this Del chick, but thanking Elsa anyways.

"It was no problem."

Anna looked at the blonde and smiled slightly. Elsa smiled back, hr eyes connecting to the redhead's as she did. Turquoise meeting blue. It was as if the girls were staring into different oceans, losing themselves in the depths that were kept withing them.

"Umm..." Elsa broke the silence, looking away and breathing in deeply before speaking, "Del gave me the task of showing you to the girls once you woke up, but they seem to be asleep so, tomorrow? Wait, what time is it?"

Anna shrugged and looked around, trying to find a clock, her eyes settling on the far away wall. There hanged a round, rather large clock. She squinted as she tried to make out what the hands were trying to show her.

"It's umm- four-twenty seven."

Elsa nodded nodded before her head snapped towards Anna.

"How long was I asleep?

Anna shrugged.

"I don't know, I barely woke up," Anna looked down and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"It's OK. I still have to show you around."

The redhead nodded, but said no more, as if she was trying not to talk or whatsoever. Her hair was put neatly into matching pigtails that rested above her breasts. Her bangs were pushed to the side and she had some sort of cream on the cut of her bottom lip.

"Hey, who gave you that?" Elsa pointed at Anna's lower lip. The redhead shook her head and shrugged.

"When I woke up it was already there." Said the redhead rather coldly, her tone surprising Elsa since they were talking normally just a minute ago.

"Hey, the girls don't wake up for another six hours, do you want to sleep some more or I can cook something small an-"

Anna shook her head no and laid down, facing away from Elsa.

"I don't feel g-good," Elsa nodded at this, understating the girl completely, being one a fetus herself she knew how hard it was the first nights. That was until she heard tiny sniffles coming from Anna's direction.

"It'll get better Anna," whispered Elsa, not believing her own words. She was tired, and it seemed like sleeping with Anna wasn't the best of ideas, not even knowing the girl's last name. Elsa grabbed her stuff and walked over to one of the empty beds since Anna was laying on hers. As the blonde settled herself between the mattress and the blanket she realized how Anna's cries weren't dying down, on the contrary, they were getting louder and louder, making Elsa's heart sink in since she knew that this next week was going to be a hassle. Del wanted Anna to begin working as soon as she was healthy, a few minor cuts and bruises would be cured in a week, but Elsa doubted that Anna's heart would be able to heal that fast. It's quite weird actually, being a prostitute. You're doing this job to please other people when you keep sinking lower and lower. Your heart gets heavier and heavier, even though you're losing it little by little. Each time a man lays on you, a part of your heart dies, a very little part, but a part nonetheless. Elsa wasn't sure if Anna's heart was strong enough to handle this type of job. The blonde knew that Anna would be uncomfortable meeting all of the other girls, but is something she had to do, and Elsa was just the person to do it.

* * *

><p>Elsa was awaken once again by Giselle.<p>

The morning somehow seemed gloomy and sad as Elsa got out of the bed and walked over to Anna, shaking the girl slightly and then smiling when the redhead woke up.

"Today you meet the girls!" said the blonde, faking to be exited. Anna nodded and then sat up, cringing and grabbing her hips as she yawned, the action obviously hurting her.

"How bad is the pain? I think I can ask Del for some asp-"

"I'm fine." Said Anna coldly as she stood up, "Thanks for waking me up."

Elsa nodded and then lead Anna into the restroom.

The restroom wasn't where the girls showered, it was a large room with 10 stalls and one large mirror, as well as multiple sinks and cabinets. Each girl shared cabinet with two, maybe three girls, lucky for Elsa, nobody shared with her.

"Here, you and I can share. Let me get you a toothbrush and-" the blonde reached into the cabinet and took a package of toothbrushes she had bought last month. It was a pack of 5 and she had three left, having given one to Giselle, and now she had two, giving one to Anna who replied with a cold, low "thanks."

"Hygiene is the main thing here, nobody likes a girl who's dirty and smells nasty," said Elsa as she squished the tube of toothpaste onto the hair of her toothbrush and then handed the tube to Anna, earning another cold "thanks."

As the girls brushed their teeth and washed their faces, the rest of the girls were waking up, making their way into the restroom and repeating Elsa and Anna's process.

"Hey! Look who we have here! The fetus!" yelled Tink as she walked towards the girls, extending her hand for Anna to shake. The redhead took it, but didn't say anything.

"What is she? Deaf? Mute?"

"Tink!"

The sassy blonde turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Cindy?"

"She is not mute! Are you honey?" When Anna shook her head no, Cindy walked forward and pushed Tink out of the way, extending her arm towards Anna who took it and shook it as well.

"What's your name?" Asked Cindy, looking uncomfortable as Anna just stared at her then looked at Elsa.

"Her name's Anna," said the blonde besides Anna, wondering why Anna wasn't speaking for herself.

"Why isn't she talking Elsy?" asked Cindy.

Elsa shrugged and took Anna by the hand.

"Excuse us for a second," the girls nodded and Elsa lead Anna to her bed.

"What's going on?"

Anna looked down and shrugged.

"I just don't feel like talking to anyone."

"But you have to! How else can I introduce you to people?"

"I don't need to talk to be introduced, do I? Just say my name and I'll just wave. I don't want to talk."

"But that's ridiculous!" said Elsa, earning a few odd looks from the girls around them, "So it's just that? "You just don't want to talk?"

Anna nodded and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Let me introduce you."

Anna walked besides Elsa as the walked around the place, Elsa telling each girl who Anna was and each girl telling Anna who they were. Once they were done, the blonde led Anna back to her bed and they sat down.

"I need to go get alright? I need to work."

Anna nodded and laid down, forcing Elsa to roll her eyes as she reached into her drawers, surprise filling her features as she saw the envelope from last night carefully placed on top of her clothes.

_I wonder what this is,_ thought Elsa as she opened it. There, inside the envelope rested two one-hundred-dollars bills. Elsa quickly placed the money inside and stood up, alarming Anna as she walked over to Del.

When Elsa reached the lady she placed the envelope down in front of her mirror.

"I told you I didn't want the money, Del. It's fine really, I can make up for it today."

Del stopped applying mascara and looked at Elsa through the mirror, making eye contact with the blonde as she reached to grab her lipstick.

"I want you to have the money sweet buns," said the lady as she opened the lipstick, applying it to her lips and bringing them together before smacking them, winking at herself and throwing a kiss at the mirror.

"But I don't want it Del, you had to work for it an-"

"Having sex for money is nothing to me anymore honey. I barely broke sweat earning that money, really, take it, it's fine," said Del as she stood up and placed a kiss on top of Elsa's forehead.

The blonde pouted as the lady reached for the envelope and placed it into Elsa's hand.

"Darling?" The blonde looked up at Del, "Kristoff said that he wants to see Anna tomorrow, you know how he is."

Elsa's eyes widened. Kristoff was the place's manager aka the pimp. It's kinda funny actually, he got in this huge fight with Oaken, the place's owner, causing him to be thrown out. Literally. Oaken just grabbed him and threw him out the door, but Kristoff apologized and is now working for Oaken. The man is a softy, it's kinda odd that he owns a place like this. He's around 6'7 feet tall and weights a little more than 300 pounds, but his voice is as sweet as honey. It's hard not to laugh when you meet him. Kristoff, on the other hand, is, as people say, a dick. He's always rubbing in your face that he is superior than you and would take you in his office whenever he wanted to have sex with you. Nasty, I know, but he has favorites and Elsa is not one of them. He goes for young meat which is even worse, but the girls just brush him off and the girls actually like being with him that way. They say he's gentle and "really cute" which makes Elsa gag. When Kristoff wants to "meet" a girl, it means that he wants to be the first one to have them before they begin to sell themselves.

Anna wasn't even healthy and for what Elsa had heard, Kristoff takes them whether they want to or not, that is, if he likes them.

Elsa nodded and walked towards her bed. She grabbed her towel, a pair of underwear and then headed for the showers. She turned the on and twisted it until it was at it's hottest temperature. She didn't mind the burning sensation that ran down her bare back. She scrubbed and scrubbed and before she knew it, she was in tears. She was crying loud for Anna, for herself, for what she was showering for, for what she had become and for what she will ever be.

* * *

><p>The next day, Anna seemed to be cooperating with Elsa. The redhead woke up and by the time Elsa was up, Anna had already showered and was wearing a new pair of clothes that Del had let her borrow.<p>

"Good morning," said Anna with a smile that made Elsa grow confused.

_Why is she acting nice all of the sudden? _ Thought the blonde as she stared at Ana in awe.

"Umm...Good morning..?"

"What are we doing today?"

"You are going to see Kristoff." said Elsa as she sat up.

"Who's Kristoff?" asked Anna as she furrowed her eyebrow.

"The pimp."

"Oh. Well, where is he? I want to go on my own."

"Anna, I think I-I should go with you."

"Why?" asked the redhead as she did her damped head up into a ponytail.

"He's not the nicest of man."

"Oh, I bet he's not that bad! Tell me where he is."

"Fine. You walk out these doors," Elsa pointed at the double doors, "And then you go left until you find a door. That door will lead into a small hallway with four doors. One is the camera room. The other is where the food is cooked. The other is a storage room and the one at the end of that hall is his office."

Anna nodded through all of these instructions.

"So I go out these doors, then left, then straight forward?"

Elsa thought for a second and then nodded, but before she could, Anna was already walking out the double doors.

"What the fuck?" whispered Elsa to herself as she tried to make sense out of all of this. Yesterday Anna was so distant and shutting everyone out, but now, she was even smiling? I wonder if she will piss Kristoff off...

Elsa thought this over and over again as she got ready for the day. When she got out of the shower she saw Anna sitting on her bed, looking down at her hands.

_Oh no._

Elsa walked up to Anna and began to change.

"What happened?" asked the blonde as she took a pair of white short-shorts out of the drawers and put them on.

"Nothing, he just asked me a few questions that I refused to answer and then dismissed me."

"What did her ask you?" asked Elsa as she grabbed a dark blue crop top from the bottom drawer and put it over her head, pulling it down and placing it over her bra.

"What my name was."

"And you didn't answer him that?" asked the blonde as she unclasped her bra and pulled it out of her arms, holding the crop top in place as she completely removed the bra.

"No. In fact, I just walked out. I didn't feel like talking."

"A-Anna! You can't do that!"

"Why not? He doesn't own me."

Elsa reached for the blue heels under her bed and stepped into them.

"Yeah, technically he does! You can't be doing this Anna! Look, I don't know you but I am the closest person to you here and I will help you but you have to let me alright?" Elsa grabbed a brush and untangled her long, thick golden locks. She then french braided her hair and placed it over her left shoulder.

"Fine, Elsa."

The blonde nodded and then she went to sit down on her mirror, applying only the slightest amount of blush to her cheeks, and then moving on to her eyes. Applying different shades of reds and blues and purples of eyeshadow, as well as eyeliner and mascara that made her eyelashes look thick and long.

"Anna. I will be back in a few hours. Del said that you still can't work so...just stay here alright?"

"Elsy, are you ready?" asked Ariel as she opened the double doors. All of the girls were already outside, working and one of them had even brought a man into one of the beds.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Elsa walked over to Ariel, but when she looked back at Anna, she saw how the girl was curled into a ball, holding a pillow close to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth.

Elsa worked the whole night with that picture of Anna in her mind.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was no different than the ones before. Anna would get healthier, Elsa would keep working, everything was good until one day Anna finally decided to help out.<p>

Six days had passed since Anna had arrived and her sides weren't in pain anymore so the redhead decided it was time to help out. Like always, she didn't talk to anyone, except Elsa, but she still grabbed a broom and tried to help the girls clean outside the double doors. Setting up tables and mopping.

At least that was her idea.

As Anna walked out of the double doors with a broom in her hands, Meg turned to her and dropped everything she was doing.

"Look who we have here!" said the brunette clapping her hands, "The laziest slut I have ever known!"

There was a gasp from behind the doors as Anna stared at Meg wide-eyed.

"I-I-"

"You are lazy and I can't believe they haven't kicked you out! What did you do? Sleep with the pimp? Because we all have honey, don't feel so important." Meg chuckled at Anna's puzzled expression and walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into her, their lips touching for a brief moment before Meg pulled back.

"Meg! What ar-" the girl who Anna couldn't recognize walked up to them and grabbed Meg by the arm, pulling her away from Anna.

"I'll keep an eye on you doll," chanted Meg as she let lose the other girl's grip and leaned into Anna's ear, "and if you don't get your act straight, I will make sure your ass gets thrown out." Meg pulled away from Anna and grabbed the broom she was holding.

"Go clean yourself slut, before you clean with us." The sexy brunette laughed rather loudly as Anna ran through the double doors, practically pushing other girls out of the way as she locked herself in one of the stalls.

Minutes passed, hours to Anna, before Elsa finally found her, banging on the stall loudly.

"The girls told me what happened, Anna please open up!"

"Why?! What do you want?!"

"We need to talk this through! These girls are not bad, Meg was just mad because..."

"Because I'm a lazy slut?!"

Elsa brushed her braid over her left shoulder and leaned against the stall's door.

"She thinks you're lazy. I stepped in for you after you left, I told them that you were trying to cope with everything that was happening but Meg still put up a fight saying how you don't deserve to be here..."

Elsa waited for a response and sighed when she didn't get one.

"Look, Del wants you to begin working next week, meaning, the day after tomorrow and I still haven't finished showing you around. I will tomorrow and then we will give you a few clothes and some of our makeup until you get your own money and," Elsa breathed in, "Anna?"

A couple of seconds passed, making Elsa grow nervous since she didn't hear a single sign of movement. Suddenly, a stall two doors away from here opened.

"What?"  
>Elsa looked at the stall she was leaning against. She slowly opened it only to find it empty.<p>

"You w-were in that stall?"

Anna nodded as she fully stepped out through the door. Elsa turned a shade of scarlet as embarrassment ran through her veins, making her head pulsate and her ears burn.

"Did you hear anything I said or n-"

"I heard it all Elsa. And yeah, show me around tomorrow OK? Today I need to rest for a little bit, I don't feel good."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Anna shrugged and then smiled faintly.

"I just need to lay down."

Elsa nodded and watched as Anna washed her hands before walking passed her, sitting down on her bed and laying down. Not a minute later had she done so, she had fallen asleep, her soft snores making Elsa smile.

"How does she manage to sleep so much?" said the blonde as she walked out of the restroom and through the double doors.

"I'll just let her sleep today, tomorrow is a long day." Whispered Elsa as she went to the main doors, opening them and letting the air brush her face. She walked over to the window besides the door and turned the open sign on, stepping outside and waiting for her first client to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the long chapter. I reviewed it like four times, but shit happens you know? If you find any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them right ****away!**

**Sorry guys, only one chapter this week! I'll make it up to you next week by uploading the three chapters I promised!**

**Also, wow! The story has only been up one week and I have more than 30 followers? That's a new record so thank y'all for reading and following and favoriting(?) and reviewing!**

**See you guys next week and yeah...**

**With love,**

**Some-asshole.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

******I'm changing the number of chapters I upload to two each time to create climatic suspense (if that's a thing) sorry guys!******

**A/N Back to present day, after chapter 4(: I'm sorry guys! This is what happened: I had all chapters from her to chapter 12 done and so my computer catched a virus, I really don't know from where or how, and I didn't have time to put them in my USB because, well, who plans this shit to happen right? So my computer had to be cleaned and that usually means that everything needs to be deleted...Yay me! Then, I had to rewrite it all and I couldn't go to the library last week because I had to use each available second to study for finals (I passed each one.) Anyways, I have chapters 6-12 done right now, but I'm only uploading 2 because I want to make you guys suffer:)**

**Enjooooooyyyyyy!**

* * *

><p>"Elsa! Wake up!"<p>

"Fuck off Giselle!"

"Excuse me? That's no way to talk to the woman who taught you everything you know!"

Elsa rolled to her left and opened her eyes.

"Del!"

The blonde quickly sat up and blushed as the older lady brought her hand up to her chest as she laughed.

"It's alright sweetheart, I've been told worse. But whatever, that's not what I woke you up for. Listen, I talked to Kristoff yesterday and he said that he wants you to get close to Anna."

Del waited to see if she got a reaction out of Elsa, then kept going.

"He says that she needs someone to trust."

Another silence.

"Since she doesn't talk much you know?"

Elsa nodded her head slowly, still numb from waking up a few seconds ago.

"Wait," said the blonde suddenly, "I am already close to her. I'm the only one she talks to."

"And I need you to keep it that way! Today she goes out to work and the first time is always the worse, please, don't let her do anything stupid."

Elsa nodded once again. She remembered this one girl who ran away the very first time she sold herself, they found her a few days later in a sewer mutilated. Not a very pretty picture when it came on the news.

"I still need to show her the different jobs and then she'll be ready."

Del nodded at this and then smiled.

"Alright sweetcheeks. Hey, give her some of your clothes, I'll pay you back I swear."

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked at Del, the woman obviously teasing the blonde as she walked away. Elsa got out of bed slowly and walked over to Anna, shaking her awake and practically pulling her into the showers, taking her clothes off in one swift motion and throwing her under the freezing water as it warmed up.

"What the fuck Elsa!"

"Sorry, too many things to do and you," Elsa closed the curtain as she realized Anna was naked and she felt her whole body grow hot. She walked over to the closet besides the showers and took a little box with her name out, taking out shampoo, soap and a razor.

"And I what?" Asked the redhead as the water began to heat up, making her moan as the warmest began to creep down her back.

"You take too long," said Elsa as last as she catch her breath, stripping out of her own clothes and getting in the shower besides Anna, setting the box on top of the showerhead.

"Well, what are we doing today?" asked the redhead.

"I told you; I need to show you the different jobs and then get you into nice clothes for tonight."

The water besides the blonde suddenly stopped.

"What's happening tonight?" asked the redhead slowly, not wanting to hear the answer that awaited her.

"You are turning tricks today." Replied Elsa as she applied shampoo, the answer coming out completely natural. That was, until she heard a gasp from besides her, realizing who she was talking to.

"Anna..." Elsa let her hair stick onto her face as she talked, "You knew this was coming, we talked about it yesterday."

"I k-know! But, it's still difficult to hear you know, so normally, as if it happened everyday."

"It does happen everyday Anna, we all struggle, some of us just don't give a shit anymore."

Elsa turned the water off and reached for the soap, rubbing her body softly and then reaching for the razor, pressing it against the bottom of her leg and slowly bringing up to her knee, then repeating the process.

"I know it does, I just never expected me to be part of that." Elsa heard Anna's curtains opening as she stepped out of the shower, then damp footsteps as the redhead walked away.

"None of us did Anna," whispered Elsa as she turned the water on once again, setting herself under the steaming liquid, "none of us did..."

* * *

><p>"OK, here is where the bartenders work, today is Ariel's turn to mix the drinks! See?" Elsa pointed at the bright redhead as Anna waved shyly, not wanting to bring a lot of attention to herself after the incident with Meg two days ago.<p>

"In the morning she mixes the drinks, at night, she rotates with-" Elsa looked at the girl curiously.

"With Jen," finished Ariel as she reached behind her for a tall cup, pouring some bluish-greenish liquid into it from a metal container she had been shaking earlier and handing it to Anna.

"It's tastier in the morning," said the bright redhead as she winked. The strawberry-blonde girl hesitated for a moment, looking at Elsa who nodded and smiled. Anna brought the cup to her lips and took a little sip, her face quickly turning into a frown at the bitterness of the drink.

"What_ is_ this?!" Asked Anna as she eyed the cup disgustingly. Realizing this was the first time she talked to someone besides Elsa. The blonde seemed to notice this too since she brought her hand up to her mouth and awkwardly jumped up and down, doing a little motion with her hands as if she was trying to fan her face, only that it was over her slightly opened mouth.

"Just a drink that I invented with food colorant, ice, tequila, lemon, salt, chili powder, whiskey, vodka and this," Ariel raised a green bottle, looking at Anna, her smile never fading. Ariel brought her bangs behind her left ear as she waited for a response.

"And what is _that_?" asked Anna as she pointed at the bottle in Ariel's hand.

"To be honest, I don't know... I found it in the fridge and just poured it, is it good?"

Anna looked at the drink and then up at Ariel, the girl's bright blue eyes grew larger with anticipation. Who was Anna to judge her?

"Yeah," lied the redhead, "the taste just threw me off a little you know? Being too early in the morning and...stuff. But.. It was good..." Anna eyed the drink once again and took a sip, covering her cringing with her hand and a laugh.

"This is really heavy stuff, umm, we need to go." Said the redhead as she grabbed Elsa's arm with her free hand, leading her away, but not before turning to Ariel and mouthing a heartfelt _Thank you._

"What's next Elsa?"

"Let me see- oh yeah! I need to show you the waitresses!"

"Right on! Let's go!"

"You seem sprightly, and you talked for the first time! I'm so proud of you Anna!"

Elsa led Anna to where a group of ladies cleaned a few tables, their skirts were just below their hips, barely covering their underwear.

"Hey Jen!" Called out the blonde as she waved her hand. The brunette looked at the girls coming her way and a smile took over her face.

"Well, hello there girls!" said the lady in an accent that made Anna look at the lady in awe. Her accent was so heavy, yet it had some sort of sweetness to it that Anna couldn't put her finger on. The redhead waved as the brunette smiled at her and she brought her in for a sudden hug, causing Anna to shriek loudly, only for shame to wash over her as all of the other girls stared at her.

"Let's show you what we do Anna, OK?" asked Jen as she grabbed Anna's hand and placed a sponge in it. The redhead nodded and waited for instructions, looking at Elsa here and there as she was being instructed what to do. A grin taking over the blonde's face when Anna messed up or whatnot.

And the day went on and on, Elsa showing Anna what each girl did and how it was done. It was fun for the most part, except from the dirty looks the girls were getting from Meg, as well as some of the other girl's attitude towards Anna which made the redhead feel somehow uncomfortable. But other than that, things were going good, that was until night took over the city and Elsa had to give the bad news to Anna.

"Hey..." said the blonde as she touched Anna's arm. The girls were done with each job and Del gave them some time to eat before they had to go get ready. Anna's arms were picking up a sandwich which was half-ways into her mouth when Elsa began talking, causing the redhead to lightly roll her eyes as she set her food down.

"Yes?" asked Anna as she looked at Elsa who stared back, then closed her eyes and looked down.

"Today you begin to work and I need to get you ready." The blonde looked up and saw how the redhead's eyes widened a little before the girl sighed and nodded her head. Somehow she had forgotten why she was doing what she was doing. She had forgotten she was going to begin tonight.

Tonight her life was going to change. Drastically. But Elsa was going to be with her right? She had promised her that she was going to help her.

And Elsa's promise about taking her to the ocean was buried deep within her heart. Getting enough money and leaving to Florida or California, stepping into the warm sand as the sun burned her skin. She couldn't wait until she was able to see the never-ending horizon of water. The little boats that rested on top of it. The way the sky and the water seemed to combine at some point, making Anna wonder if heaven did indeed exist, and if it did, if she could ever get in.

Anna was doing this to somehow get a better life, she kept repeating this in her head to make herself feel right. She was trying to convince herself that was she was doing, or was going _to_ do, was not wrong. She kept trying to smile and tell herself that it would end soon.

_It's OK. It's fine. It's alright. I'm not doing anything wrong._

Anna kept repeating this in her head as she was lead behind the double doors and dressed up. She didn't pay attention to what anybody was saying, for she was too busy thinking about every possible scenario that could happen tonight. What if the men were old and stinky? What if they were too big? What if they were too rough? What if there were more than one at the same time? What if she was beaten up? What if she was killed? What if she catches a disease? What if it was a woman the one buying her?

All these question were swimming through Anna's brain as she stepped into the clothes Elsa had lend her.

Short, red tank-top with glitter on the cleavage.

Dark, almost shiny waist shorts that revealed so much of her butt that she might as well not be wearing anything.

Silver heels with glitter that matched the design on the shirt.

It all came together with a red pair of hoop earrings and a dark bracelet with a similar glitter design as shorts.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror as Elsa stepped behind her, the soft humming of the curling iron as it made contact with Anna's strawberry locks. The heat as the curls were released and they touched her back. The humming as Elsa took another strand of hair and placed it in the iron, twisting it upwards and waiting thirty seconds until she released them. Then repeat.

A small amount of make-up was applied to Anna's eyes. A soft, dark eyeshadow that seemed to match the outfit as well as her turquoise eyes perfectly. A small touch of mascara to her naturally long eyelashes. A few strikes of black to her eyebrows to make them even to her eyelashes. A pink flush above Anna's cheekbones that mixed with her freckles flawlessly, making them light but still visible. Her lips were left untouched, except for the lip-gloss that Elsa applied to them.

Finally, Anna's bangs were brushed down to separate them from the curls, then Elsa grabbed them and made a french twist with them, grabbing hair from Anna's long bangs as she twisted them. At last the twist was done and safely secured to Anna's head by a pair of bobby pins.

Anna walked over to the large mirror in the restroom and gasped at what she saw.

Was that really her?

Was this some sort of trick that her mind was playing on her to make her seem more attractive?

Elsa blushed slightly at Anna's awed expression.

"You liked what I did?"

The redhead nodded and walked closer to the mirror, eyeing her face entirely. Looking at her eyebrows, not a single hair out of place. Her eyes traveled down to her cleavage, the design really bringing out her B-cup breasts. Anna stepped back and turned around, trying to look at the way the shorts accentuated to her thin, size seven waist. Anna's long, pale legs shined brightly in contrast with the shorts and heels and she couldn't help but thank Elsa for making her look pretty.

For making her feel beautiful.

For making her feel brave.

For making feel like she might be worth something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know the plot might be developing slow, but I really want to cover everything. If you have any ideas feel free to tap the button below and leave me your review.**

**Criticism is welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N- TW- Not exactly sexual abuse, but harsh sex.**

* * *

><p>The loud bass around her was making her heart skip a beat as the floor shook.<p>

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The bass shook her feet and it traveled up her legs, reaching her head and making the baby hairs of her neck raise with each beat.

She looked around and placed both her arms over her torso, the curls of her hair bouncing up and down as she walked. Her mouth opening and closing as she looked for Elsa. She was afraid and the men weren't even here yet. She was terrified and she still had one minute before the doors opened. She was frightened and the worse had not happened yet. She was completely, undeniably, inexplicably scared, and she was positive that as soon as a man walked through those doors, she would either faint or throw up or run away or scream or all four.

The beat changed to a more pleasant sound, that is, until the music suddenly shifted to hardcore bass as the song reached the chorus. Anna's thighs literally wobbling with the loud _BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM_ of the speakers as the beat erupted through the air into the ground.

"Nice huh? We got this sound system last month!"

Anna turned around, her eyes widening in horror at the sudden voice, then relaxing as she saw Jen, her skirt putting French maids to shame, her hair carefully done on a Dutch braid that started from the top right side of her head and ended with a bun on the bottom left.

"YEAH! IT'S NICE!" yelled Anna over the sound. Jen had talked right behind Anna's ear, the only reason Anna heard her.

"You don't have to scream! Just leaned in like this," Jen lowered herself so that her cheek and Anna's cheek were touching, "and then speak. You'll scare the costumers away if you try to scream over the music. It usually gets louder."

"It does? I-I can hardly hear my own thoughts!" Anna laughed slightly at this, and so did Jen.

"Well, it does. Hey, Del told me to go open up, I bet there's guys out there who had been waiting hours to get a good show, just remember, as long as Kristoff doesn't see you, you're always allowed to say no. And I'm sure you'll say no a lot today, natural redheads are not common so watch out for creeps alright doll?"

Jen winked and squeezed Anna's arm as the redhead nodded and smiled faintly. Jen walked towards the door and turned the sign from CLOSED to OPEN and then took a key out from the inside of her bra and opened the door, swinging it outwards. She stepped back in and reached to her left, flipping a small switch that turned a sign on top of the door on.

Telling the lion to come get its prey.

Telling the prey that the lion was coming.

And there was no place to run.

* * *

><p>Anna remembered the first time she was in a truck. Those big eighteen-wheelers that make the road shake when they pass by. It was around a month ago when she raised her right thumb, hoping, praying, that someone would pick her up. It was freezing when a vehicle finally decided to pull over. The redhead was dressed in a pair of worn out jeans, a lame baseball team souvenir shirt and a pair of old running shoes. Not the most pleasant picture, but it did the trick. The man who picked the girl up was in his late 50s. His body was round and it seemed as if the seat was being swallowed by his tremendous figure. His hair, as well as mustache and beard, were a mixture of dark brown and white. The man eyed Anna, licking his thin lips as he placed his hand on the girl's thigh.<p>

"So where are we going beautiful?" Asked the man as he hit the gas pedal.

"I-I'm going to Cali," said the girl as she shifted away from the man, her whole body pressed against the passenger's door.

"Aww, running away from home?"

"N-no, just, running away from someone."

"Someone is trying to hurt you? Don't worry dear I'll," the man placed his hand on Anna's thigh, "protect you," he finally said with a smile that revealed his yellowed, crooked teeth.

Anna closed her eyes and felt a hand harshly tuck at her arm.

"How much slut?"

_Wha-_

Anna opened her eyes and a man, a little older than her, was standing next to her on front of a bed.

_A bed? How did I get h-_

"I said, how much?" said the man as he reached for the curtain besides the bed and pulled it around them.

Anna was confused. Scared. How did she get here? She didn't remember this man talking to her, or walking with this man, or coming here with this man. Her mind was going crazy, to the point where it just decided to shut itself out.

"Twenty."

Blurted out Anna, in the second it had taken her to process what was happening, she was already being pinned down, her crop to with cute glitter on the cleavage was pulled down revealing her pale white breast, her pink nipples hardening as the man placed his warm tongue on one of them, his right hand making tiny circles around her other nipple, pinching and pulling every other second.

"You really are cheap," said the man as he lifted Anna's skirt, his tongue and right hand still on the girl's breasts as his left hand crept up her thigh and harshly brushed against her panties.

_Shut yourself out._ Said Anna to herself. This is one of the things Elsa had told her before they had gone separate ways.

_Shut yourself out, from the waist up you're Anna, from the waist down you're a prostitute._

But this wasn't true, because with each passing second, her breasts and nipples were becoming sorer and sorer as the man kept licking, and biting, and pinching, and pulling, and scratching, and rubbing.

Anna felt a bulge against her left thigh, she looked down and noticed the man wasn't wearing any pants anymore. The man's boxers was the only thing between his penis and her exposed upper thigh.

"Yeah, you like that?" said the man as he switched sides, now his tongue on Anna's left nipple, his left hand pinching her right nipple.

_Shut it out._

_Shut it out._

Anna felt the coolness of her panties being removed and closed her eyes as the man pressed his lips against hers, his tongue fighting hers as the man settled himself between both of Anna's legs. The man's tongue still wrestling with Anna's as he pulled his boxers down, his warm penis pressing against the redhead's vagina.

_Shut it out._

_Shut it out!_

The man laughed as a moan escaped the redhead.

"You're going to love this slut," he raised his hand and it came down with full force, making contact against Anna's left cheek.

_Shut it out!_

_Shut it out!_

Anna felt the man's body pressing against hers, an incontrolable burning sensation on her cheek.

_Shut it out!_

_You're not this._

_You're not this!_

Anna screamed as the man's penis penetrated her. The pulsating muscle thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out.

The redhead closed her eyes and finally, gave in.


End file.
